The Missing Key Inn
The Missing Key Inn, newly renamed by it's owner, Svetlana Nadir, Was once called A Slave's Gift General Information Svetlana is a slaver, a writer and now, an inn keeper. Charm her and you'll get a drink on the house. Cross her and watch your back, she rarely acts in haste and she is extremely thorough The Missing Key Inn Rules (IC Rules follow) Rule number one -If you can't get away with it in the city, you can't get away with it here, in other words all Lismore City Laws apply to the Inn -Don't step behind the bar unless you are a Staff member or invited -No, seriously, Don't step behind the bar -Always pay for your Drinks/meals -You break it or damage it, you pay for it (included anything in rooms of Inn, tables, chairs, bottles, etc) - Do not draw a weapon unless someone draws on you or makes a credible threat. If you draw a weapon first with no cause, you will be banned. Self defense ONLY. Draw on or make a threat at Svetlana, a staff member or a law enforcement officer and you are automatically banned for life. -Don't harass the Staff, especially not those who are slaves. The bar slaves have strict orders and answer only to Svetlana, They are not around for your amusement. Any abuse done to any slave Will come back to bite you on the Ass, Svetlana is incredibly protective of her property -Don't steal from the inn -Don't create a disturbance that would upset staff or other customers, you will most likely be asked to leave or simply escorted out -No climbing on the roof. -The Private room (so noted and locked) is just that, private. Anyone being found trying to break into the room will be instantly banned from the tavern permanently. Breaking any rule will more then likely result in your immediate removal from the premises, Failure to acknowledge Staff telling you you've broken a rule and not changing because of such and repeated offences will result in the staff no longer serving you (INCLUDING npc staff), depending on the rule broken it could result in an outright ban from the premisses and being reported to the City Guard, When you are banned, you must be directly told the ban is over before you can come back in the bar. Violating a ban makes the ban permanent. If you are not sure, ask from the steps. If you get no answer, the answer is no. last rule - Its Svetlana's bar, dont piss her or her staff off IGNORANCE OF THE RULES IS NOT AN EXCUSE! OOC Notes: There is ALWAYS staff around the Inn, the NPC Bartender behind the bar and various slaves around the Inn, Theivery will most likely be detected if not outright stopped unless you have a rather high skill level of theivery in your Approved Card(aie, professional, and yes you will be asked to show such), including things like not paying for your meals/being served once a ban has been put into place. Just because no one is around, doesn't mean previous ruling don't take effect still. The wooden door with the "Private" sign hanging over it is a very sturdy wooden door that is locked with a high quality lock. It is commonly known that a number of PCs sleep within that room, so odds are good that at any given time of day, someone is inside. Also, there are NPC staff members regularly walking by the room on their way to the Inn's storage areas or rented rooms. Attempts to break into this room will need to be mediated by either Svetlana or a GM, and will be very difficult. Bans Bans are primarily used as an IC response to IC troublemaking. The Inn is private property, and the owner and staff will treat it as such. The typical sequence of events is that a troublemaker will be told to stop (and in the case of damage caused, pay for repairs), and if they fail to cease the behavior, be banned. Generally bans will last one week of IC time, equating to roughly a day of OOC time. Bans will be enforced by the Inn staff, and possibly by PCs within the Town Guard, as people in violation of bans can be considered to be trespassing at the whim of the PC playing the guard. NPC guards will not enforce any bans. OOC bans are for particularly egregious offenses. Generally these will be handed down for doing things that are against the sim rules, or generally cause problems for people trying to enjoy their RP. People banned OOCly will be reported to the GMs of the sim. FAQ It is useful to get answers to common questions out in the open. The following is a work in progress. *Can I steal from the tavern if no PCs are around? **Yes. That said, you will be witnessed by an NPC staff member and reported to the staff. If you wish to steal from the Inn while no one is around to observe, you should inform a GM of your attempt. Any GM ruling, as always, is final. *Can I steal from the tavern when PCs are around? ** Yes, though as with all inter-PC conflict you should resolve it with all other PCs present. You are welcome to use either roleplayed finesse, or carded skills. Finesse would be something like waiting for someone to be dealing with a spilled drink and grabbing some tips off the counter, if there are any. A carded ability would be something like using an illusionary tarantula to distract the bartender while you grabbed some coins from the till. *How much can I steal? ** The till tends not to have much more than a few gold (bear in mind a gold coin is roughly $100) at any time. Obviously, RP can be a factor; if someone just bought a 20 gold piece bottle of wine, those coins are there until a staffer RPs moving them. There are also bottles of alcohol around, though any that are worth more than 10 gold are stored under lock and key. *How can I break into the locked areas of the Inn? ** You must explain your attempt to a GM, including where you're looking, how you're attempting to get in, and how you'd be unseen by the tavern staff. *Will my PC get into trouble for stealing stuff? ** If they are caught, they are subject to punishment according to the Laws of Lismore. They may be prosecuted by PCs in authority. *Why is so much of the FAQ dedicated to theft? ** In an arena with no RL consequences for doing so, people will steal anything not nailed down, and most things that are. If you want more detail, ask Radem. If you want to experiment for yourself, leave your computer outside your front door for a few days. *Can I do bad things to the NPC staff? ** You may inform a GM when you attempt to do so. *Can I vandalize the Inn? ** Yes, bear in mind you are almost certainly going to be observed by staff if you do not have means to avoid it. Inform a GM. *Am I being an ass if I try to do these things for no reason other than "there was no one around lol"? ** Yes. ''*What happens if I am banned and I go into the Inn anyway? ** NPC staff members will always ask you to leave and warn that they will inform the Town Guard if you do not. They will not serve food or drinks to banned PCs. PC staff members will do as their players please, but most will likely tell you to leave. Some will take action to assist you out the door. At this point it is like any other conflict; play nice, treat fellow players with respect, and as you would hope to be treated.